Commercially available arginine-based contains arginine bicarbonate and precipitated calcium carbonate. The carbonate ion is believed to have cariostatic properties, and the calcium is believed to form a complex with arginine to provide a protective effect.
Viscosity stability is an important aesthetic aspect for many oral care compositions. However, developing and improving viscosity can be challenging.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved formulations oral compositions comprising basic amino acids with acceptable viscosity.